Apart With One
by forcverandalways
Summary: Part of my series about Lily and Milly. This one is about Jenny leaving Gibbs and taking Milly with her while she leaves Lily with him. The rating is there because of the swearing


**Hey guys! I am baaaaaaaaccccccccckkkkkkkkkkk (again) with another story about Lily and Milly. This time it centers around Jenny leaving Gibbs but I am not going to give any more detail because _spoilers!_**

 **I literally spent the whole weekend writing this, mainly because I was anxious about the Maths test** **I had today.**

 **Just saying, there is mild swearing in this.**

 **Enjoy people x**

Rome, Italy 0400 CET

Jenny Shepard, formerly Shepard-Gibbs, put her week old daughter Milly into a cot and dialled a familiar number.

"Autopsy" the voice of the Medical Examiner at NCIS, Doctor Donald "Ducky" Mallard rang through Jenny's cell phone.

"Ducky, it's Jenny" she sobbed. "I filed for divorce and I left him and Lily."

"Oh Jennifer, I am so sorry. How's Milly?"

"She's OK" Jenny sniffled.

"How are you?" The Doctor asked her.

"Wishing I'd never left. I'm such an idiot Ducky. I left my god damn husband, my fucking _soulmate_ and my other baby girl. Oh my god Ducky, what the hell have I done?" Jenny cried.

"Jennifer, you're both still young. You might find someone else whom you love more" Ducky told her.

"I love Jethro more than I love my Father Ducky, and I love my Father more than anyone knows" Jenny replied.

"Jennifer, you will get through this. You will always have a part of Jethro with you" Ducky said to her.

"And what is that?" Jenny asked him.

"Milly Heather Shepard-Gibbs" the Doctor whispered.

Jenny glanced at her red haired baby girl, who was fast asleep. The older redhead smiled as she remembered that both of her and Jethro's girls had his bright blue eyes. A tear ran down her cheek as she glanced at her sleeping daughter. She had to raise a child now. Suddenly she wished she had not filed for divorce, that she had not left and that she had not chosen her career over her soulmate and other baby girl. She would not have a good career, but at least she would have a family.

'Who would choose a career over a family?' The redhead thought angrily.

'But it does not matter' she told herself. 'I've made my bed, now I must sleep in it.'

"I'm going to change Milly's name to Shepard once the divorce goes through" Jenny decided there and then. "And hopefully Jethro will change Lily's to Gibbs"

"Jennifer, it's going to be OK" Ducky told her soothingly.

"I hope so Ducky" Jenny replied quietly.

"Goodbye Jennifer" Ducky said.

"Bye Ducky. Thanks for listening to me" Jenny whispered before she hung up and cried herself to sleep.

Paris, France 0800 CET

Leroy Jethro Gibbs bolted upright. Instead of his wife's head on the pillow, there was an envelope with 'Jethro' written in Jenny's cursive handwriting and a dried teardrop on it. He ripped the envelope open, his eyes filled with tears.

 _Dear Jethro,_

 _I have filed for divorce. You get custody of Lily and I will have custody of Milly. I want to have a career. I love you though and I will never stop. It was real, all of it. I promise you. We have two beautiful girls, Jethro. Please, just take care of Lily, for me. Raise her to be as loving and as kind as you are. Just remind her that her Mommy loves her very very much._

 _I'm sorry Jethro. I love you._

 _Jen_

Gibbs went over to Lily's crib before he picked her up and held her to his chest. He sat down on the bed and on the bedside table was a picture of Jenny when they were in Serbia when she was pregnant with the girls and in top of that was her wedding and engagement rings. Gibbs swallowed a sob as he looked at the sleeping red haired baby in his arms. He was a single father now. The agent grabbed his cell phone and dialled the second number he could think of.

"Autopsy" Gibbs's friend Ducky's voice rang though the former marine's cell.

"It's Gibbs. She's gone. Jen left me Duck, with nothing but a letter and Lily. She left with one of our daughters. She filed for divorce just because she wants a better career Duck. If she'd told me about this sooner then I would've supported her but I can't do that when she could be halfway around the world for all I know. I screwed up Duck. My wife left me again, and I could've prevented it instead of what happened with Shan and Kel" Gibbs said angrily and it made Lily stir a little bit.

"Shhhh, Lil, shhhh" he whispered and the baby girl stopped stirring.

"How's Lily?" Ducky asked.

"She's OK Duck, thanks for asking. Anyway, I'm gonna book the next flight out of here so I can come straight home" Gibbs replied.

"See you soon, Jethro" the doctor said.

"Bye Duck" Gibbs replied.

As Jenny and Gibbs both looked at their baby girls from two countries in the same continent, they smiled at the memories. Even though they were apart, they had one of their daughters with them. But things can change.

 **Please review guys xxx**


End file.
